


all the of the things you will never see again

by fzywood



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Unrequited Crush, i love these boys, im sorry, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood
Summary: they completed each other.





	all the of the things you will never see again

**Author's Note:**

> this was a vent fic bc im sad and it sucks so i apologize.

When Marcel first met Brock in their first year of kindergarten during their free time. Brock had been sitting in the corner, drawing pictures to himself, while Marcel interacted with everyone (and he meant everyone) but no one wanted to befriend him. Though, when Marcel finally noticed the shy boy in the corner by himself, the much louder boy made his way over and Marcel and the soft brunette instantly clicked. Though they may be opposite sides of the personality spectrum, they just worked. Funny enough, they completed each other. They knew how to help the other in times when the other needed it. 

 

Marcel knew that a soft blanket, some cheesy comedy movies from the 90’s, and a good hot chocolate (with exactly 6 marshmallows, any other amount tended to make Brock even more sad. Marcel never figured out why any different amount made Brock more upset…) would help the soft brunette ease his troubled mind and even get him talking about what’s wrong. Meanwhile Marcel was more complicated than a simple movie session while cuddling. Of course, that did help, but only a sliver. Brock knew the way to help Marcel, after years of testing different ways, was to just take him to their favorite hiding place in a forest near Marcel’s home. The forest, which the boys rarely played in as children and even now, was large and held lots of plant life. But buried within this treasure was a river with trees surrounding it. Usually on Marcel’s bad days, Brock would grab Marcel’s favorite things and bring it out there with him in a bag. Usually it was quiet, Brock knew not to push him into doing or saying anything, the soft boy had learned his mistake the first time. Usually after a while Marcel would begin to scream and let his anger get the best of him as he kicked stuff around or threw rocks that sat in the river at things, then after this whole show, his mind would be yelling at him to stop and his brain would ask for some rest, especially his vocal chords. Then the two would sit in silence again before any of them said anything, but it mainly would be Marcel finally letting up about what was wrong.

 

The boys spent years with each other, right at the others side. Honestly, if you needed one of them, you could ask the one where the other one went and they would know exactly where they were. It of course led to the boys getting teased, but they didn’t care. They had great friends, thanks to Marcel who had met Tyler and Craig in some middle school class which then led to Marcel and Brock joining the group. It was a big deal to Brock because seeing as though he had only had one friend for his entire life so far, it would be weird to have more than one. Marcel assured him the group would love him and they did. They loved the soft nature of Brock and how kind he was.

 

In their last year of middle school is when Brock had realized that he felt something more than friendship between him and Marcel. He began to get more nervous when choosing out outfits to wear when he was about to see his best friend (should he really keep calling Marcel a best friend?). He began to be more conscious of the things he said around his best friend to now crush. But most of all, he always felt his chest ache at the sight or thought of Marcel snuggling up on the couch with someone else and not giving the attention to Brock that he had been having for years. For someone else to steal those secretly soft gazes (that were only for Brock) away from the brunette made him angry. 

 

When they entered high school, Marcel had instantly started to drift away. Brock had panicked one night when Marcel hadn’t answered any of his messages that day (which never,  _ never _ happened. Even on the worst days.) Brock had begun to get closer with some other members of the group, specifically Craig and Jonathan, who were great friends. The three talked constantly (a lot more than Marcel and Brock these days) and were open with each other. So when Brock had confessed one night about being sad, crying, and wishing that Marcel was back and that things weren’t so weird between them, Jonathan and Craig continued to talk to him until he explained about his feelings and how they’re so.. apart from each other. The other two gave sympathy towards Brock but that isn’t what he wanted. He wanted Marcel. Texting the guys he had something to do, the brunette grabbed his jacket and headed out to Marcel’s home.

 

Marcel was home, alone, which was a surprise to Brock. Usually, well when they were closer Brock should say, the two would hang out and watch movies and just be happy. God, Brock wished he could have those days again instead of being constantly upset and crying more than usual.

 

“O-Oh Brock.” Marcel said with surprise when he opened the door to his (ex) best friend.

 

“Why have you been ignoring us, the group, and specifically me?” Brock didn’t hesitate to begin with interrogating.

 

“Because I’ve been hanging out with another group.. I’m sorry Brock okay? They always are asking for me and demanding my attention that I-” Marcel was cut off by a now, almost crying, Brock.

 

“And you don’t think I needed yours Marcel?” Brock asked, taking a step into his best friend/crush’s house. 

 

“I.. I’m sorry.”

 

“Sorry isn’t going to cut the fact that you’ve been ignoring me. That you’ve made me feel like shit because I’m scared that I did something wrong to mess up our friendship. And you ignoring me doesn’t help stop the-” Brock stopped himself before he yelled about his feelings.

 

“You haven’t done anything Brock. I guess I just didn’t want to feel lame anymore, y’know?” Marcel had gotten more quiet near the end but Brock had still made out what Marcel said wide and clear.

 

“Lame? Oh yes because completely ditching your friends, including closest friend, is totally not lame.” Brock began to move closer towards Marcel, pointing a sturdy finger right at him.

 

“Well god, I’m sorry Brock for not being happy with my social status. Can’t help that I’m a social butterfly unlike you.” Marcel said sarcastically but with rage as he turned his body to cross his arms. 

 

“I can’t believe I fell for you.” Brock whispered, his voice now hurt, as the boy before him turned back with confusion.

 

“Wha-”

 

“I’m sorry for not being your standards Marcel, I’m sorry for even liking you. I’m just a loser, right?” Brock said as he let tears leave his eyes.

 

He turned around and began to head to the door, leaving a dumbfounded Marcel standing there, unsure of what to do. Brock stopped in front of the door, looking at his ex best friend one more time, wondering if he should say something or not. Deciding against it, Brock headed back to his house, his heart aching as more tears left his eyes. He really fucked up, didn’t he?


End file.
